This Song Saved My Life
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: When she woke up from the coma, she found the strength to smile, seeing InuYasha by her side. (Mini-drabble collection of InuKag)


**This isn't a chapter story, okay? I've got enough of those to work on. T_T**

**But I still hope you enjoy this! ;) **

**(A/U)**

**This Song Saved My Life**

**Say You Like Me**

When Kagome learned that InuYasha's favourite band was "We The Kings", she made every effort to talk to him; even if no one else in the student body wanted to.

**Some Nights**

Kagome absolutely loved it when she spent the night with InuYasha watching the stars; that gave her the excuse to start cuddling him and she knew it gave him the excuse to surround her with his arms.

**Save One**

Kagome shed tears for the first time when she saw how broken InuYasha was; why couldn't the kids at school leave him alone?

**Body Language**

InuYasha really didn't understand women. He said that she'd be the only person he'd spend the rest of eternity with and she cried her eyes out.

**Monster**

InuYasha hated his appearance, but for some reason, Kagome didn't. She said that she liked him for who he was; not to mention how she used this as a constant excuse to rub his puppy ears.

**Breath of Life**

When Kagome got the role of Snow White for the play, she was excited; she'd finally share her first kiss with InuYasha, who was going to play the Prince.

**You and Me**

Kagome didn't realize Lifehouse was playing in the background when InuYasha danced with her at their wedding. She was that grateful that they put that song in the mix.

**I Want It That Way**

When InuYasha spotted Kagome dancing to the Backstreet Boys, he didn't think she looked sexier in her life in boy shorts and a tank top.

**The High Road**

Their first road trip was a disaster. Kagome and InuYasha's car broke down, but they managed to spend most of their time making out instead of calling for assistance.

**What Makes You Beautiful**

When InuYasha called Kagome ugly without make-up on, she should have realized he was calling her beautiful. Whereas when he said she looked disgusting with make-up on, she should have known he liked her the way she was.

**Falling For You**

Kagome realized she never would have had a chance with InuYasha, but there was no one else that grabbed her the way InuYasha did.

**Love Like Woe**

It was the first time that Kagome had to deal with a patient like InuYasha Taisho. And it was also the first time that she stared at a guy's abs while doing their check-up.

**When You're Gone**

Kagome thought that he abandoned her. But he only went to get her some flowers.

**Hero**

InuYasha was more of the anti-hero than an actual hero; but Kagome proved him wrong when he took the bullet in the shoulder for her. He thought he deserved more than a kiss on the cheek.

**Haven't Had Enough**

Kagome called him at two o'clock in the morning because she was alone. They lived in the same complex; why couldn't she knock on the door across the hall?

**Glad You Came**

Overhearing InuYasha in his sleep was just too cute. But Kagome blushed the moment she thought she heard him say her name.

**I'll Run**

When Kagome lost her scarf at the supermarket, InuYasha was just that sweet enough to head back to get it.

**Safe and Sound**

Kagome was the best at Marco Polo, but when InuYasha found her in the kitchen closet for hide and go seek, she had to concede defeat. Only because he kissed her.

**She Will Be Loved**

InuYasha almost didn't notice some petite brunette crying in the rain as he walked by. But because he was raised to treat women right, he took her back to his apartment to give her clothes, a hot bath and some food to eat.

**Just a Dream**

Kagome was disappointed that the man with silver hair and dog ears was a dream; because she just thought she found her dream man.

**Impossible**

InuYasha claimed Kagome cheated on a test. Kagome claimed InuYasha stole her pencil case. Both of them ended up kissing in the library.

**Vanilla Twilight**

He was supposed to help her bake a cake. It turned out that food fights and kissing were much more interesting.

**Payphone**

Kagome juggled one child in her arm while talking to her husband on the phone on her free hand. She could only imagine how InuYasha was doing with their other child.

**Heart Attack**

When InuYasha brought her to this restaurant, Kagome thought he was breaking up with her. But it turned out he asked her to marry him; even if he did struggle a little bit with his words and the massive blush on his face.

**My Heart Will Go On**

InuYasha mocked Kagome for watching sappy love stories. Kagome suggested she'll find someone who appreciates her for her love for them. InuYasha watched the rest of Titanic without saying a word.

**Moves Like Jagger**

This guy flirted with Kagome, saying he had the moves like Jagger. If that was true, then InuYasha wouldn't have put him in the hospital without a second thought.

**Summer Paradise**

They met in Greece last summer; their love is still going strong after ten years.

**Innocence**

InuYasha believed Kagome was taken away from him, but he found out it was just a nightmare. Kagome had no trouble holding him afterwards.

**Battlefield**

When she got the news her boyfriend was coming back from overseas, Kagome put her daughter in her crib and started telling her more stories about her father.

**This Song Saved My Life**

When she woke up from the coma, she found the strength to smile, seeing InuYasha by her side.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this! :D**


End file.
